pvethfandomcom-20200214-history
Xenia Aearloth
Overview Full biography here Appearance Hair: Blond (Appears white on certain lightings) Skin: Fair with a slight tanned look Eyes: Greyish Blue Height: 5’3 Weight: 60 kg Age: 22 Markings (Scars, Tattoo's etc): Face of a lion Tattooed on the left side of her chest just below the collar bone and above breast as most of House Aearloth (position varies for everyone.) ' Physical Features:' Athletic build with a lithe body honed with years of practice in order to join the Order of the Veil. Curves on just the right places. Personality Xenia has a calm and collected outward demeanour, she believes in fairness to all and doesn’t really have any differences for the various races of beings living in Pveth. Although she can be a little mischievous at times with an endless bounty of sarcasm flitted on the tip of her tongue should someone irk her ire. Abilities Favored Weapon: A thin lightweight double edged sword. ' Weapon Skill:' Sword Master Sword style: (If Applicable) Water and Air 'Other Information: ' Although she has been thoroughly trained on the art of Sword fights on the techniques of Water and Air using her small stature to advantage with agility and patience. She tends to favour long ranged weapons much more. Xenia’s aim tends to be precise and sharp, a proficient long ranged fighter and hunter since a wee lassie, the ability just honed more with years of practice in Inkveil Academy. Her trusted Bow and Arrow for one, rumor in Pavv has it she never misses her target. She can also be seen throwing daggers that was gifted to her at the age of Five by her Mother, a set of ten daggers with a lion engraved on each one gifted to the second born daughter of the High Lord of House Aearloth. Her most valued possessions holding a lot of sentiments, usually found within an ornate box with the house Aearloth Sigil on the cover or on her thigh on a leather garter especially made to hold the knives, five on each one. History Xenia Aearloth was born in Pavv to High Lord Jonathon Aearloth and Lady Astrid Aearloth while Baptised in the shadows of Avi. As each of house Aearloth’s Kids, each child born in order had a set goal to achieve as soon as they were born. As the second born daughter, Xenia’s goal since birth was to join the Order of the Veil to increase their house’s influence. ' ' While her sisters got to play house and with dolls, she was handed a bow and arrow with a slightly different upbringing than most of her siblings along with her second born Brother who was to join the Royal inquisitions when the time came. The first born Son, to run the House when his time came and the first born daughter to be married off to another High Lord. ' ' However plans went awry as the first Born Daughter layed with an Elf instead bringing shame to the House as she had already been betrothed to someone else. ' ' However just when Xenia was to join the Order of the Veil, the death of the former King caused an uproar in Pveth, the inner turmoil within High Pvethians followed by the crowning of the Prince and his search for a wife to cement his place as the new King. Thrusted in a role Xenia wasn’t prepared for, she has to face the Kingdom of Pveth as the new Queen, married to King Aitor DeAlmieda